dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
F(x)
Archivo:55446.png ¿F(x)? F(x) (en coreano: 에프 엑스; pronunciado /ɛfːˈɛks/) es un grupo de chicas de Seúl, Corea del Sur, creado por SM Entertainment en 2009. Un grupo multi-nacional, el quinteto está integrado por miembros de Corea como Sulli, Luna, Krystal, la Taiwanesa americana Amber y una miembro de china Victoria, que es la líder. El nombre del grupo es un juego de notaciones matemáticas, la “F” significa “Flor”, mientras que la “x” representa el cromosoma femenino “XX”. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|320px|F(x)Krystal fue descubierta por SM Entertainment en el 2000, mas adelante tuvo un papel en un MV de Shinhwa “Wedding March”. En el 2006 SM Entertainment contrata a Luna, después de verla actuar en un programa de televisión. En septiembre del 2007 Victoria competía en un concurso de baile en Beijing (China), dirigida por SM Entertainment, para seguir su carrera de modelaje y actuación y un mes más tarde Amber hacia una audición en Los Angeles (California). Sulli fue la primera en hacer su debut como actriz infantil, la 2º fue Victoria como modelo de la marca Spris. En el 2006 Krystal, Sully y Luna se comenzaron a entrenar para F(x), a principios del 2008 se unió Victoria y a últimos meses del 2008 se unió Amber al grupo. 'Debut' Antes de su debut SM lanzó un Teaser a través de su canal de YouTube el 24 de agosto del 2009. Durante 5 días SM difundió información individualmente, como fotos, a través de su página oficial y portales de noticia desde el 26 hasta el 30 de agosto. Su 1º single digitalizado “La Cha Ta” fue lanzado el 01 de septiembre del 2009. Después de su primera actuación en el “Samseong-dong Fashion Center” el 02 de septiembre, su MV “La Cha Ta” fue lanzado al día siguiente y el 05 de septiembre se hizo su performance en el programa de música “Music Core” de la MBC. Meses después lanzan un Single Digital titulado “Chocolate Love”, para la 41 edición de la serie de teléfonos de la marca “LG CYON phone” junto con las chicas de “Girls Generation”. El 09 de noviembre lanzan su 1º Single titulado “Chu~”, el cual tuvo mucha fama. Más adelante Luna y Krystal contribuyen en el SoundTrack del drama “Cheonhamujuk Lee Pyung Kang” junto con el dueto “Difficult and Easy”. En el 2010 el grupo colaboró con el grupo masculino chino “M.I.C” para la canción “Lollipop”, para promover la marca de teléfono “LG Cyon”. Crystal, Luna y Amber, participaron en el soundtrack del drama “Gongbueui Shin” de la KBS, con la canción “Spread its Wings”. El 04 de mayo del 2010 F(x) regresa con un nuevo mini-álbum debut titulado “UN ABO”. La canción se puso en los primeros números de las listas de Charts como “Monkey 3”, “Dosirak” y “Bugs”. Intregrantes Archivo:Puh.png Los miembros son: '''Victoria, Krystal, Sulli, Amber, Luna ☆Victoria☆' 'thumb|312px|Victoria' *'Nombre artístico: Victoria (빅토리아) *'Nombre real (Ingles): '''Victoria Song *'Nombre chino: 'Song Qian (宋茜) *'Nick name: 'Pororia *'Fecha de nacimiento: 02-Febrero-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong en China *'Posición: '''Vocal. Líder *'Altura: 168cm *Étnia: China *'''Hobbies / Especialidades: Danza tradicional. Danza jazz. Coreano. *'Casting:' 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System *'Curiosidad: '''Es muy flexible '''Entrevista' *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Café *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? El perro, por su lealtad *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Comida *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Invisibilidad. Para usarla cuando no quiera ser vista. *'Canción favorita: '''La Cha Ta *'En el escritorio: La cámara de fotos *'¿Qué te gusta de China? '''La comida *'Ídolos favoritos. ¿Por qué? "Mmm..Faye Wongme me gusta su voz, cuando canta y su personalidad es la mejor y Ziyi Zhang es mi ídolo, ambos se graduarónen la misma escuela intermedia(escuela de arte marcial de Beijing) por lo que es mayor que yo. Quiero alcanzar el éxito y que mi familia este orgullosa de mí como lo estoy yo de ella." *'''Si vienes a China, ¿qué es lo primero que harás? Ir a casa *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: '"Nuestros espectáculos y actividades allí para que puedan verme en cualquier momento. *'Hombre ideal: '"Tiene que ser alto, tiene que vestir camiseta y jeans, artista, tiene que hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su família." Trabajos *"In My Heart Someday" de KangTa *" Replay de SHINee *" U de Super Junior-M *"Mirotic" de TVXQ *"Let you go" de Trax *Anycall Anydream w CF con Rain *Spris W Modelo con Lee JunKi *Smart w Modelo con SHINee *Vogue Girl diciembre 2008 Photoshoot con SHINee *Modelo Samsung LCD Mode '☆Amber☆' thumb|312px|Amber *'Nombre artístico: '''Amber (엠버) *'Nombre real:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre en chino: 劉逸雲 *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Septiembre-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, EEUU *'Nacionalidad: '''China (Taiwán) nacida en América *'Posición: Voz, rapera *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Idioma: 'Coreano. Ingles. Chino. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Família: 'Hermana mayor *'Hobbies / Especialidades: 'Bailar. rapear *'Casting: '''2007 SM Global Audition '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música?' Los sombreros *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? '''Los conejos, son muy lindos. *'¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Gritar fuerte en voz alta *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Mover cosas con la magia para que yo pueda mover nada. * 'Canción favorita: '''Taking Back Sunday *'Escritorio: '''Una foto de pequeña con mi família *¿Qué te gusta de China? La Gran Muralla y la historia China *Ídolo favorito ¿Por qué? Michael Jackson. Era increíble su actuación y baile en el escenario. *'Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? '''Disfrutar el lindo paisaje *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: 'Los fans chinos son perfectos. ¿No les parece? *'Hombre ideal: '''Me da igual como sea, que vista de forma cómoda y que sea artista. ☆Luna☆' thumb|312px|Luna *'Nombre artístico: Luna (루나) *'Nombre real: '''Park Sun Young (박선영) *'Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Agosto-1993 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana *'Posición '''Vocalista principal *'Hobbies / Especialidades: Cantar. Bailar. Chino *'''Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Actuación *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, me encanta criar a un cachorro *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Hablar con un amigo *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? La magia de curación, para ayudar a la gente que se enferma o que tiene heridas *'Canción favorita: '''Canciones clásicas *'Escritorio: '''La foto de mi grupo F(x) *¿Qué te gusta de China?'' Sus películas *'Ídolo favoritos ¿Por qué? '''Sunbaenim KimHyeran, ella es hermosa *'Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? Ír de compras *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: "'Nuestro álbum" *'Hombre ideal: ''Un aspecto parecido a Takuya Kimura, que vista traje y que sea artista. '☆Sulli☆' thumb|312px|Sulli *'Nombre artístico: 'Sully (설리) *'Nombre real:' Choi Jinli ( 최 진 리) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29-Marzo-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Étnia: '''Coreana *'Posición:' Vocalista *'Altura: 170cm *'''Hobbies / Especialidades: Actuar. Bailar. *'Casting: '''2005 SM Casting SystemMaru Kids Model '''Entrevista' *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Hacer fotos *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, son muy graciosos *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Hablar con un amigo *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Vidente (predecir el futuro) "Sólo quiero saber lo que pasará en el futuro" *'Canción favorita: '"After Love" de Park Hyochin sunbaenim's * 'Escritori: '''Cámara digital * '¿Qué te gusta de China? 'Que haya mucha gente y su comida. * 'Ídolo favorito ¿Por qué? '"Mi madre, por que ella es grande" * '''Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? 'Ír de compras * 'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: "'A secret", espero que el mundo escuché esta canción * '''Hombre ideal: '''Un hombre bien alimentado (regordete), que vista camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, y que sea artista como yo. ☆Krystal☆' thumb|312px|Krystal *'Nombre artístico: Krystal (크리스탈) *'Nombre real: '''Jung Soo Jung ( 정수정) *'Fecha de nacimiento: '24-Octubre-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'San Francisco, EEUU *'Idiomas: 'Coreano. Inglés. Japonés *'Altura: '''165 cm *Étnia: Coreana *'Posición: '''Voz *'Família: 'Hermana menor de Jessica de SNSD / Girls Generation *'Hobbies / Especialidades: 'Actuar. Bailar *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting System '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Tomar fotos *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, por su humildad * '¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? '''Gritar en voz alta * '¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? 'Teletransporte, por que no me gusta viajar en avión * '''Canción favorita: '"Flight" de Rollercoaster's * 'Escritorio: '''De fondo -La calle recubierta de nieve- * '¿Qué te gusta de China? 'Su método de educación * 'Ídolo favoritos ¿Por qué? 'Christina Aguilera por su voz atractiva * '''Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? '''Visitar la Gran Muralla * '''Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: '"Nuestro concierto" * 'Hombre ideal: '''Tiene que tener un "London Style" , tiene que vestir formal y ha de ser uno de sus fans Discografía 'Discografia Coreana 'Mini Album' thumb|left|220px NU ABO (''1er Mini Album)' #NU ABO (NU 예삐오) #Mr. Boogie #Ice Cream (아이스크림) #ME+U #Surprise Party #Sorry (Dear. Daddy) '''Fecha de lanzamiento:' 03-Mayo-2010 Singles thumb|left|200px Chu~♡ ''' #Chu~♡ #Step By Me #You Are My Destiny - f(Luna+Krystal) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Noviembre-2009 thumb|left|180px La Cha Ta ' #라차타 (Lachata) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''01-Septiembre-2009 'Singles Promociones thumb|left|190px Chocolate Love (Electronic) ''' #Chocolate Love (Electronic Pop Ver.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08-Agosto-2009 thumb|left|181px '''Lollipop #Lollipop (Chino) (ft. M.I.C) Fecha de lanzamiento: '02-Enero-2010 'OST thumb|left|180px Hungry Romeo, Luxury Juliet OST #Thrill Love Fecha de lanzamiento: '17-Marzo-2010 Para el OST de Hungry Romeo, Luxury Juliet 'thumb|left|180px 진솔 - Juloring Animal Detectives OST ''' #사실말이야(쉿!) #진솔– 새콤달콤상큼 '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''03-Mayo-2010 thumb|left|180px '''Cinderella's Sister OST # Calling Out (Luna & Krystal de f(x)) Es la pista nº2 de 16 del CD de l'OST del Cinderella's Sister thumb|left|179px 100% More Charming by the Day OST # I Love You, I Love You Para el drama 100% More Charming by the Day. thumb|left|180px God of Study OST (Soundtrack Part 2) #날개를 펴고 (Spread It’s Wings) Cantada por Luna, Krystal, y Amber. Para el OST del drama God Of Study. thumb|left|181px President OST #너를 사랑하고 (And I Love You) / (norul saranghago) Cantada por Luna (F(x)) y Yesung (Super Junior) para el OST del drama President. thumb|left|180px Paradise Ranch OST #You Are Hiding A Secret #좋아해도 되나요 (...Is It OK?) El grupo F(x) canta estas canciones para el OST del drama Paradise Ranch. thumb|left|181px Sign OST - Parte5 #나 때문에 (Because of Me) Cantanda por Krystal, para el OST del drama Sing. Videografía thumb|left|294px|F(x) - Chu~♡thumb|right|294px|LA chA TA - F(x) thumb|right|294px|f(x) & Mic - Lollipop thumb|left|294px|NU ABO - F(x) Galería De Fotos 7917 147408707078 147368242078 3367367 3257865 n.jpg|Grupo 33416 114197468628103 100001135510239 95232 5211439 n.jpg|Grupo 28392 396577198253 178358853253 3963950 3621807 n.jpg|NU ABO 36401 1275377458818 1661403593 651683 3685073 n.jpg|Amber Amber.jpg|Amber Amber3.jpg|Amber luna2.jpg|Luna luna.jpg|Luna luna4.jpg|Luna visctoria2.jpg|Victoria victoria.jpg|Victoria victoria6.jpg|Victoria 31696_1226190709893_1682796641_466783_834806_n.jpg|NU ABO 36401_1275373218712_1661403593_651666_4831829_n.jpg|Grupo 36730_114197198628130_100001135510239_95208_6008745_n.jpg|Grupo 38377_418274124489_836769489_4453574_4673740_n.jpg|Chu firmas.PNG|Firmas fx_20091003_seoulbeats.jpg|LAChaTa t05n2o.png|Grupo 20101122_fx_1.jpg 9a9681ad2a69361c_fx_kswiss_fall_6.jpg 8946d9b7468856e0_fx_ellegirl_1_preview.jpg b670398430c25b33_fx_kswiss_holiday_1.jpg 52ac74edbbf05751_fx_cosmopolitan_nov_1_preview.jpg 20101217fx1i.jpg 20101223_fx_1.jpg f1.jpg 21345.PNG Enlaces *Web Oficial F(x) *SM Entertainment Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop